Common configurations of vehicles impose multiple demands on the design of mounting systems intended for mounting accessory equipment. A commonly used point of attachment for these accessory equipment are the structural members behind the vehicle bumper. In the prior art, alteration or removal of the vehicle tow hooks, factory bumper or surrounding fascia components may be required to enable mounting accessory equipment to tow hooks. Systems not requiring removal of the tow hooks and using the tow hooks for support attach the accessory equipment down in such a manner that it is difficult to align the accessory equipment with respect to the front of the vehicle.
A truck or car going off road can get debris passing through its air intake opening which can damage the transmission oil cooler. A solution is needed to provide protection from the debris. Also, vehicles can get scratches on their sides or even puncture the sides of tires from sage brush or other similar plants.
A solution is needed to provide an apparatus for adjustably mounting accessory equipment to the tow hooks without requiring alteration of the bumper or surrounding fascia components.